Package handling and storing is one of the tedious and time taking tasks in various industries. Goods to be handled include raw material required for manufacturing or production as well finished products. Production area and warehouses implement various methods and techniques for handling and storing the goods such as overhead transportation systems, conveyors, metal or wood frame structures and the like.
The current systems used for storing and handling goods involve fabricated structures generally of fixed shapes and sizes. These structures occupy large space and they cannot be dissembled when not in use. Various attempts have been made to develop user friendly and less rigid systems for storing and handling goods. For example U.S. Pat. No. 9,206,827 discloses a wall mount organization system that includes horizontal slots, drawers, hooks and like. The system including listed features may be detachably mounted on the wall. Another patent application number EP2869582A1 discloses a transelevator for handling pallets, and goods storage system. The system includes fixed frames rotatable in X and Y planes and movable in Z axis plane. These frames are moved and rotated by geared motors. The frames and structures for storing and handling goods cited in the prior art are of fixed shape and sizes. These structures though are movable and detachable cannot be assembled or dissembled in the shapes and sizes as per the user's need. The frames occupy large storing space even when not in use and involve transportation cost while carried back to the shipping stations from delivery stations. It also involves man power in addition with automation for management of such structures.
Accordingly there is need of structures that can be easily assembled at destination and dissembled when not in use as per user's requirement and reusable facilitating cost saving of transportation and manufacturing.